Not Sure That I Care
by InuYashaZeldaEragon
Summary: This is a NON YAOI, Dark Link X Fem!Link fanfic set in an AU. Link and Dark Link fluff. Rated T for innuendos and very minor angst/blood. Please R&R!


_**I'm Not Sure That I Care**_

_**Author's note: Hey guys, IZE here! This is really one of my favourite fanfictions that I've written to date, (and I usually hate them when I go back to read them, so that's saying a lot…) so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. This is a NON YAOI, Dark Link X Fem!Link fanfic set in an AU. I really like this pairing, (as well as Zelink!) and I figure if I keep writing FemXDark fics, it will inspire you to write your own! Also, check out my other fics if you like this one! Anyways, as a warning, there are a few minor innuendos and some fluffy stuff, but other than that, it's clean. :D Enjoy!**_

_**(Link, Dark Link and the Legend of Zelda copyright of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto)**_

It was dark; we held hands, cuddling close to each other on the couch. I looked over at Link. She was illuminated by the light of the T.V., a scared expression on her face. I draped my arm around her shoulders, and she moved closer to me. Link looked up at me, a warm smile on her face.

We watched the rest of the movie, then waited patiently for the credits to come on. When a bloody face appeared on the screen, Link squeaked and gripped my shirt. I comforted her, reminding her that it was only a movie, and encouraged her to open her eyes.

She kept them shut tightly, refusing to open them until the movie was over. I didn't mind, seeing as I had her curled up against me.

The movie ended a little while after, and I spoke to her softly, telling her that it would be alright, and that she was able to open her eyes now.

But Link was asleep, her grip relaxed, and her breathing normal, with a peaceful look on her flawless face.

Deciding it was best not to wake her, I carried her to the spare bedroom, laying her down under the cozy comforter. I covered her up, turned off the hall light and went downstairs to call her parents.

"Hello?" Said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Forester, I'm just calling to tell you that Link fell asleep in the spare bedroom. I can drive her home if you want." I offered politely.

"No, that's alright Dark. I'll come pick her up in the morning."

"Oh, okay then." I said, a bit too quickly. "Bye Mrs. Forester, have a good night."

"You too dear." She replied.  
When I heard the line go dead I sighed in relief. I was always so worried of what Link's mom would think of me, I could never act like myself around her.

"Dark?" Link mumbled sleepily from the stairs.

She rubbed her eyes and walked over to me. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About ten minutes." I replied, dropping back down onto the sofa.

"Oh," She rubbed her arms, "I didn't sleep through anything important did I?"

"Not much," I said, folding my arms behind my head, "Just the very end of the movie, credits, and other boring stuff."

"Fun." She said sarcastically, hugging her knees to her chest and sighing.

"Oh yeah," I pointed to the kitchen, "I called your mom to let her know you were sleeping. I didn't think you'd wake up so soon."

"So I'm staying the night?" She inquired.

I nodded. "Unless you want me to drive you home."

"Nah. I'd rather not. But if I'm staying, then I need something to sleep in. Jeans aren't really comfortable for sleeping in." Link pointed to her pants, then tried to stretch the waistband. "Not very comfortable at all actually."

I chuckled as I got up. "Come on then. You can borrow something of mine."

She followed me as we walked through the long hallway, pausing when we walked past my sister's room. It had been almost a year since Dilana had passed away, and her room was now filled with books.

Link's shoulders shook violently, and she fell to her knees. I knelt down, comforting her. "We wanted to keep Dilana's memory alive Link. If we left her room empty, it would only bring pain to my mother. You know how much she loved books!"

She didn't reply, still sobbing into my shoulder.

Dilana and Link had been best friends from the day they met in grade 3. Her death seemed to have hurt Link more than any of my family members.

"Let's go." I said softly, helping her up and urging her forward.

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and continued walking with me to my own room.

I flipped the light switch, then waited until my eyes adjusted to the brightness before walking to my closet and pulling out clothes that might fit Link. When I had finished, two pairs of track pants, three shirts and a pair of pyjama bottoms were laid out on my bed.

I closed my closet doors, "Well?" I asked Link, "Could you use anything?"

"You know you're going to have to leave right?" She laughed.

Grinning, I said, "It's my room."

She jabbed her finger into my chest, "Don't think that just because we're here alone means you can get away with something as crude as that!"

"Alright, alright!" I said quickly, "It was just a joke..."

I left her alone to try on the clothes, and she made sure the door was completely shut.

After much rummaging and fussing, Link opened the door hesitantly.

"Nothing there fit me, so I had to find your biggest shirt..." She mumbled, scratching her head.

She wore a comfortable baggy shirt that hung down to her knees. I seemed to remember that it was big, even on me. Because the collar of the shirt hanging so low, she had kept her own tee on underneath.

"I just hope I have time to change before my mom comes..." She muttered.

"Ah, it's fine." I assured her, "Your mom will understand."

She scrunched up her face, "I'm not so sure about that... She tends to jump to conclusions pretty easily."

I stood there gaping at her. I really hoped her mother thought I was respectable enough to not take advantage of her...

Link waved a hand in front of my face. "Hey Dark? You awake?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Let's go back downstairs... Do you want anything?"

"Sure! How about some hot chocolate?"

I chuckled. Typical Link.

Link and I sat at the kitchen table, sipping our hot chocolate and enjoying each other's company.

"Dark?" She asked suddenly.

I turned my gaze on her.

"Did you like your home in the country?"

"I haven't thought about it much." I replied honestly.

"Oh. I've always wanted to travel, you know? See the world and all of it's beauty."

A smile crept its way onto my face.

"You're so adorable." I stated happily.

She grinned widely. "You think so?"

I nodded, and set down my empty mug.

"I'm going to grab some more, do you want any?" She asked.

"Sure," I replied, handing her my mug gratefully.

I walked back over to the couch, my back aching from sitting and talking for an hour in an uncomfortable wooden chair.

I stretched out my arms, reaching behind me and settling them on the back of the sofa. Closing my eyes, I pondered my relationship with Link. My sister had made a point in setting us up, constantly putting us in awkward situations together. Most of them were cheesy, unimaginative places, like on the Ferris wheel, "Sorry guys, no tickets!", in an elevator, "It's really crowded in there! I'll wait for the next one.", and even locked in a classroom together. "Aw man! I guess you'll have to work together to find a way out!" At first, I found her weird schemes annoying, but now I wasn't sure about how I felt.

A dozen loud crashing noises sounded in the kitchen, followed by a frightened scream.

"Link!" I yelled, running into the kitchen.

She sat in a huge pile of broken glass. "I-I don't know W-What happened!" She sobbed. "I'm sorry Dark..."

I ignored her cries and ran to her, carefully navigating my way through the glass to pick her up and carry her out of the kitchen. I set her down on the carpeted living room floor, gently asking her if she was hurt.

"No," She sobbed, "But the dishes-"

I cut her off, "Your hand!" I exclaimed, grabbing her wrist and studying the wound. "I'll go get a bandage, hold on!"

I frantically ran upstairs, ripping through the drawers and cupboards until I found the small box of bandages and other medical supplies. I skipped three stairs coming down the second time, jumping from the fourth to the ground.

"Dark, It's just a-"  
"No it isn't!" I protested, wrapping her hand in a thick bandage.

"Dark-" Link started again.

"Just let me-"

She pulled herself up to my height and forced her lips onto mine, shutting me up. She kept her injured hand in her lap, but tangled the other in my messy dark hair. Before I could register what was happening, Link pulled away. She blushed, but otherwise kept her composure.

"Will you please stop interrupting me?"

I sat there in shock, not even comprehending what had just happened.

She giggled. "Dark?"

I made eye contact, and saw her green eyes glinting.

"Yeah?" I said slowly.

"Will you agree not to cut me off again?" She asked again, smiling.

I nodded slowly.

"Good! Now I just need to clean up that mess in-"

I swept Link up into my lap and pressed my lips to hers, hesitantly at first, but when she relaxed, I broke the wall in between us. I held her to me, my hands on her shoulders, her hand back in my hair. I felt the warmth of her soft lips on my own. I ran my fingers through her own golden brown locks, feeling the silky hair run over the palms of my hands like soft mud. She bit my lip, grinning as I gently tugged at her hair.

"Don't make me mad." Link whispered.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged.

I ran my finger down her spine, making her shiver.

"Dark..." She pouted.

I laughed and pressed my forehead to hers.

"My legs are asleep." I whispered, resisting the urge to laugh.

She stood up and gave me space to get up. Laughing, Link replied, "I hope you don't expect me to be satisfied with that!"

"Yeah yeah."

"What, are you just going to leave me with one teensy kiss?"

"No." I replied seriously.

"So how long do you need?!" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Only a second." I answered. It was a little after 8:45, and I realized that her mom would come to pick her up soon.

But I'm not sure that I care.


End file.
